His Weakness
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: Geta/Pan: Bluma has been dead for years now.... She was killed in front of Vegeta in their home. So why does everyone hate him? Why is Pan is the only one who stands by him?
1. Prologue: Bulma

**_Okay everone. I did a total overhaul of this story so please reread it and tell me what you think!! Thanks a million!_**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**-

* * *

-

**

* * *

**-

* * *

-

**

* * *

**

-

* * *

**His Weakness**

* * *

Prologue: Bluma

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

She was five years old when the whispers about him started. It was her aunt's funeral. He left in the middle of the ceremony and disappeared. No one saw him leave, they didn't need to. They felt him leave, though no one started talking until after the ceremony. They wouldn't dishonnor the woman the had assembled for, though their anger mounted.

* * *

Even after most of the people went home, he didn't come out of hiding and the little girl who looked up to him was becoming nervous. What if he was lonely? What if he was sad? She was so he probably was too because he had live with Auntie Bulma.... The thought made her even sadder and made her want to cry....

"Mommy? Mommy! Where is Uncle Vegeta?" the little girl asked tugging on a woman's sleeve. The woman, Videl, stiffened and the people around them who heard the softly spoken question narrowed their eyes in her direction, but didn't dare glare directly at the granddaughter of Hercule and the daughter of Gohan the most successful businessman next to Capsule Corp. It felt like they were glaring at her though and they were scary. Since most of the family members were warriors that had seen many battles or mothers who had seen the men and children come back wounded from battles, they had the look down to a pat. The only ones who weren't warriors or a mother were four year old Bulla holding eight year old Trunks's hand. None the less, they were still very angry. The only one who didn't glare at her was Goku. He looked at her with simpathy.

The little girl hid behind her mother's skirt terrified of the angry family members and friends that were family. She fisted her hands in her mother's skirt. "Not here," her mother replied shortly with a mild glare, just as angry as everyone else in the room. "Why don't you go outside and play, Pan." It wasn't a question. The words dripped like mild venom and her mother had never spoken to her like that before. Pan nodded scared and fled thinking: why was her family glaring and angry with her? What did she do? Maybe she should apologize later... when everyone wasn't so angry..... What she didn't know was that topic wouldn't cool enough to talk about for years.

Once she was outside she didn't go to play sure there were swings and a teeter totter and a merry-go-round. But... why play when you had a perfectly good Gravity Room (GR) to workout in? She rushed to the door, flung it open and promptly dodged an energy blast.

"What are you doing here, Brat," he growled, his eyes swirling with turmoil. He really wasn't mad at her, but she was the closest person to take his frustration out on. Though that didn't damper her spirits in the slightest. She had found him when the adults hadn't! She was there so if he was lonely before he wouldn't be now. If he was sad then she would try to help him. He was her idol and he needed her help now. So she would do what she could. Though she didn't know what a little girl like her could do for him, but she'd do her best to do whatever he needed to have done.

"Uncle Vegeta!" Pan exclaimed happily bouncing from foot to foot. "I'm glad I found you!" Pan rushed into the other room and grabbed a small light blue gi (the blue armor spandex that Vegeta almost always wears). She poked her head out of the changing room as she tried to get into the gi quickly. "I was afraid you'd get lonely all by yourself." She explained in a way only a small child could. Just as quickly as her head had appeared, it disappeared back into the room. Finally succeeding to get into her gi she ran out and started attacking.

* * *

It had been fifteen years since that day, and Vegeta had trained her everyday since. The whispers were worse now then they were. Both Vegeta and Pan knew. Videl and Gohan had tried to get her to stop training with Vegeta but she wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop… for both of their sakes. Who else would make sure he ate? Who else would listen to her when she said her parents' maybe great business people but as parents they weren't at all what you'd expect? Even after all of these years he wasn't okay. But no one believed Pan. They even tried to make her hate him. She couldn't. Trunks took over Capsule Corp. and stayed with him until he had the money to move out (he was popular and the family, especially now that thier mother had passed, all asked if he and his little sister wanted to stay with them) even though he hated his father for what happened. Bura, Trunks's little sister, never knew Vegeta, he shut himself away before she really got to know him. He missed her entire childhood. She married Pan's Uncle Goten at eighteen (she's a year younger than Pan). Plus, the fact that Bulma had left her entire fortune to Vegeta, which was enough for the family six lifetimes even if they were all full-blooded Saiyans, enraged the whole family.

Why did everyone hate Vegeta?

* * *

So? What do ya think? Please review!

Arigato!! (Thank you!!)

Saki


	2. Videl

I have rewritten this story please read from the beginning.

* * *

His Weakness

* * *

Chapter 1: Videl

* * *

I own nothing...

* * *

"Pan!" Videl called up the stairs. "Come down stairs we have to talk!" There was an odd undertone to her mom's voice that she ignored as she rushed down the stairs.

"What's going on, Mom?" Pan asked as she walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. "Dad! You're home earlier than usual," Pan said surprised to see him sitting at the informal dining table in the corner of the kitchen. Daddy was home! Maybe... after dinner... he would have time... if he wasn't busy... to come check out her awards! Never mind that she was into her second mouth of her summer and he still hadn't had a chance to see them. They were awards in Mathematics, Technology, English, English Literature, and Norwegian Culture/Literature. She had graduated at the top of all her freshman college classes. He had missed the celebration... both of them... The one with everyone... and the one he had made an "appointment" for... he'd come home late... he had forgotten... again. "... Perhaps you'll have sometime later to see the merits I received in Norway and here last year?"

"Well, we have to pack; we are going to America in two days…" her mother said carefully. She shuffled from one foot to the other nervously looking between her husband and her daughter. She knew he was hard to get a hold of and that strained the relationship. Gohan and she had fought about it many a time. Plus Pan had been waiting for so long to show them to Gohan. Pan hadn't even let Videl hang them on the walls until Gohan had a chance to see them with her.

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I have to tell Vegeta I'm not coming and make sure someone checks on hi-" Pan started to get excited. She had never taken a vacation with her father before!

"No, Pan, she means she and I are going. It's a business trip and they don't allow children to go with us. You will be staying with… Vegeta," her father spat out the name, "while we are gone."

"Father! I _am_ old enough to stay home alone! I know how to take care of myself!" Pan was outraged and disappointed though not surprised. Her stomach did a flop and she winced inside at the caustic way her father said "Vegeta."

"That's enough, Pan!" Gohan snapped, "The decision is final!"

Pan took up the emotionless mask that Vegeta had taught her how to use against her father all those years ago. She learned from the best. "Very well then, Father. Excuse me Mother." She then left the room seething and hurt on the inside. How many times had he said "no"? How many times had she been beaten down as a girl? How many times had she been looked down on by her father no matter how hard she tried? She long ago knew no matter what she did it wouldn't matter in his eyes. ...But that didn't stop her from trying. Unfortunately, that meant every time he pushed her away, it hurt...

"What about dinner?" Videl called after her worried, wringing her hands, pocking her head out of the kitchen to watch her daughter climbing back up the stairs.

"I'll eat something when I go to make Vegeta something eat, thank you for your concern though Mother."

Gohan just held his head in his hands in misery. He looked at Videl who glared at him hurting for her daughter.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

What was that annoying, insistent shrill ringing though out the house? Oh… right… the bloody telephone… he'd dismantle it later. "Hello?" his voice was gruff from disuse… ironic that the man who was always training and working his muscles would neglect his voice…

"Vegeta?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked. Who else would it bloody well be? Vegeta grunted an affirmative. "It's Gohan. Videl and I were hoping," there was a short pause barely noticeable, but Vegeta knew it was because this was the first time anyone had called to talk to him in over twelve years; only Pan would care if anything happened to him and he knew it, "you'd look after Pan for us."

"She's nineteen, Brat! The onna (woman) can take care of herself! She could hand Majin Buu his hide!" Vegeta was outraged. How dare that fool, Gohan, insult the onna (woman)! His student!

"She said the same thing, we know Vegeta. Will you do it or won't you?" He was getting impatient. "If you don't we'll send her to your daughter's house, maybe they can convince her you'll let her get hurt!" The brat was becoming problematic.

"How long?" Vegeta asked growled. Goten was as if not more set against him than Trunks.

"Two weeks," Gohan said tersely, but there was smugness in his voice that grated on his nerves.

"Fine." He said shortly. "When will she be here."

"In two days…"

"Fine." Then Vegeta slammed the phone onto the receiver. He hated being cornered.

He wheeled around forgetting his promise to Pan to defrost the baby back ribs and returned to the darkness were he resided. Only she was allowed in there… and somehow it wasn't as painful or dark with her there…

* * *

Arigato for reading the new chapter! It wasn't easy to find time for all of my stories. But somehow I did it! They are all updated! Yay!

Please review!

Saki


	3. Vegeta?

**His Weakness

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: …Vegeta?

* * *

_

_I own nothing.

* * *

  
_

She was exhausted and sore. They had trained all day! She was happy though and it was a good sore. She had finally perfected Super Sayin 3! Plus, Vegeta was sure she was more powerful than Trunks! Yea! Wait until Trunks hears that! Ha Ha!

Her thoughts stayed on that train until she got out of the shower, to her room and into her pajamas. She was totally ready for bed! Her sore muscles could finally relax. In fact she was half asleep... that is until she heard cries of pure agony.

Pan shot out of bed, all thoughts of sleep erased. She looked around wildly trying to locate the horrific noise. It was dark, pitch black really. Everything seemed to hold still, no rain, no wind, no thunder or lightning, just her. Then there was that ghastly hoarse cry again. She didn't even stop to don slippers; she just ran out into the hall, forgetting it was faster to fly... and less painful (you don't tend to bump into hall tables when you aren't touching the ground.) She wandered the halls following Vegeta's ch'i. Even if the noise wasn't there anymore he would, in his own way, make her feel safe again. The halls wound around each other seemingly endless in the darkness. Then, finally, she made it to Vegeta's room.

His ch'i escalated to a crazy level that seemed familiar to Pan somehow… only one other time… long ago…. Her thought process was cut after another hoarse cry, worse than the last two, was released. It came from Vegeta's room. His ch'i almost looked like it was fighting itself. twisting and curling, fighting as if they were dragons feinting and parrying... striking.

"Vegeta!' Pan cried and she rushed through the door quietly. Some of his bed sheets were in disarray and others in tatters on the floor. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he pitched around violently over every soft surface of his bed. Pan didn't know what to do. The mighty and powerful greatly feared and hated, Prince Vegeta was having a nightmare.

Quietly, she moved over to his side and looked at his face. It was the first time she'd ever seen pain on Vegeta's face. She lifted her hand gently to it and stroked his cheek from temple to jaw with the back of her calloused digits. Getting into the roll she was playing, she sat on the edge of the bed and continued stroking his cheek in a calming way while cooing methodical nonsense.

His twisting lessened. "Hush, Geta, hush," she cooed in his ear. He let out a breath he'd been holding. His big body tensed and Pan moved away, standing to the side of the bed. Eyes flew open and he shot to the sitting position in a blind panic. Not focused on seeing, he felt someone beside him. So blindly, he attacked.

Pan started dodging and took a defensive position. Unsure of what else to do she kept blocking.

This fighter was good he'd give them that…. But, why weren't they attacking?

"Vegeta!" Pan called to him when he started to fight where she knew he would hurt something or someone- namely the house or her- if they kept going at this. "Vegeta, it's me! Pan! Please stop sensei! It's okay!"

He heard her voice and then the words computed in his brain. "Pan?" He shook his head violently from side to side.

"Right here, Vegeta," Pan said with a sigh of relief. Sporting a small smile, she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off violently. "Leave me alone," he growled. Anger was radiating off of him. Then he left toward the gravity room.

For a little while, Pan stood there in shock. He had never acted harshly toward her. Others naturally, but never her. Quickly, she followed him into the room. Something was defiantly not right.

He glared at her. "Leave, Onna," he growled. Carefully she walked up to him, like she was approaching a wild animal that might run at any moment.

She got five feet away from him. "Geta," she spoke quietly to him, "what happened?"

His glorious black eyes got wide and he started to look like a cornered animal… but still dangerous… like a cornered panther posed to pounce.

"Let's just do some training, 'kay?" Pan asked backing off. Promptly, she got in position.

"Just **leave**, Onna!" he growled warning her, though his eyes where tinted by fear. Fear of her? The thought made her sick….

"Just a little while, Geta," Pan promised with a gentle smile after a moment of battling rising stomach acid. "It's late anyway. But… it might help to vent a bit…." The thought that he feared her, after the years they were together, hurt. She wasn't like _them_ hadn't she proven that over and over?

"I said **leave me** **alone**, Onna!" he roared; he was beginning to panic.

"What could bother the great Vegeta, Crowned Prince of all Sayin-jin? Who helped save the world -no- the universe more than a few times? Who trained me-a **woman**- into a higher state the Sayin-jin status? What is bad enough that could give such a man nightmares?" Vegeta had been near the breaking point, and she threw him over the edge.

"Watching a half-man, half-machine kill my wife!" he howled and, without delay, attacked her relentlessly.

* * *

Translations:

Onna: woman

-jin: people

ch'i: energy

Sensai: teacher

* * *

So what do ya think? Sorry it's taken so long... I've had a loco school year! There is no describing it! Please review!

Arigato! (Thank you!)

Saki


	4. Tao

**His Weakness

* * *

**

_Chapter 3: Tao_

* * *

_I own nothing._

* * *

Pan was caught unaware by his story, and by the force of his attack.

"I was training, like always, nothing should have gone wrong!" he wasn't talking to her anymore, it was more like thoughts-no-_emotions_ he had kept locked up inside himself from the time of the funeral until this moment. No one had seen him vulnerable. He had never had a chance to grieve. "I didn't know- I didn't know anything was wrong!" he growled viciously in agony. She was trying to defend herself…. But… he was going all out…. "The lights were out…. But, I- I thought nothing of it… she was probably at another business party…." He was looking over her shoulder with unseeing eyes. But, still she listened quietly. "**I** was the only one home to see… to see Bulma tied to a chair… bruising…. All of that pain because… I-I didn't hear; **I** wasn't _there_ for her!" Distantly he heard cracking…. "I froze! I should have just killed that monster!" he all but roared. "Tao… that monster… wanted three billion yen… from us. It would have ruined Capsule Corporation… Bulma wouldn't have **that**-no-she paid her **life** for her stupid **company**! He didn't kill her right away he just hit her and waited for **my** response…. I was so sure I could get to her first…. As soon as I said-no," he almost whispered the last word but his assault got harder the softer his voice went, "he sent electric charges through her body and- made sure she was… **dead**." She was starting to get black spots in her vision and she was long past feeling pain, but still she had to listen to this…. "Everyone blamed me… it was all my fault. **I'm** the one that should be blamed. It's my fault…."

Suddenly, a wave of pain hit Pan at full force, making her cry out.

With a start, Vegeta came back to himself. Pan winced and smiled at him.

"You…you aren't alone…anymore, Geta…" she gasped lightly, "You've got me…" He just stared in horror at her battered little body; there wasn't a scrap of skin untouched...

"I don't blame you…" She took a harsh breath and was slowly lowering herself to the ground unconsciously.

"Bulma made her choice…" she was on her knees now, her breaths were shallow, "You…just did…what you thought was best…" Vegeta looked down at her, shell-shocked by her words and her broken body.

Black flecks were now surrounding her vision. She was on the ground now, and Vegeta had fallen to his knees, looking at her as if he wanted to touch her, but was afraid she wouldn't allow it. Torn is a better way to put it. She smiled; he knew he would be okay now. He wasn't alone…and he knew it. He just needed someone to listen and not condemn him before hearing his side.

"It's okay…Geta." Vegeta picked her up and held her to as gently as possible his chest. She closed her eyes and finally let go.

After the initial shock wore off, he rushed her to the regeneration tank. He knew she was dying…and he had done it to her. But she didn't seem to care. She-she was helping him…because she wanted to. He worked on auto-pilot while he hooked her up to the tank. He grabbed a nearby chair and watched the little red needle play on the link between red, critical condition, and the sliver of black, death, while he thought about what she had told him.

Eventually he grew too tired to keep his eyes open; the adrenaline rush had finally left his system drained.

* * *

Pan's eyes popped open as she watched the rest of the liquid gel drain from the tank. Physically she felt fine... emotionally, emotionally she was so tired.

As soon as she stepped out, she noticed Vegeta in a chair placed in front of the tank. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was fast asleep. She smiled at his limp body tenderly; she had a new understanding of the man in front of her. Looking around for a blanket, she turned around questioningly as soon as she could tear her eyes from his sleeping face... even in sleep there were intense lines by his eyes and mouth. Finally she found what she was looking for. She walked back to him and gently, so as not to wake him, threw it over him.

Despite her efforts, he awoke with a start, swinging his head from side to side violently, looking for signs of danger.

Pan, surprised by his sudden movement, jumped back a bit. He turned stricken, wild eyes on her and calmed as soon as he saw her. They stared at each other for a moment and Vegeta got up then started to walk away.

"Vegeta!" She called before he got more than a few steps. She had yet to move. He stopped and turned his head to look at the wall. The only acknowledgment she'd get. He didn't look at her but she smiled gently and cradled his frame with her eyes. He still didn't look at her.

"What, Onna?" he asked quietly.

"I'm glad you're okay," She replied just as quietly. His big body jerked like he'd been shot between the shoulders. His brown eyes bulged and he whirled around in shock.

Suddenly, inexplicably, she was drunk on exhaustion.

He could see her start to fade, her eyes went from bright and calm to dull and weak. She fainted.

He turned around fully and ran to catch her.

"Onna!"

* * *

Translations:

Onna: woman

* * *

So? Was it worth the wait? Vegeta is worried now! hee hee I'm an evil little thing... Please review, okay?

Arigato! (Thank you!)

Saki


	5. Trunks

His Weakness

_

* * *

Chapter 4: Trunks_

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

He had only left her side when she had woken up for a little while; claiming she needed a shower because her stench had woke her up. At the same time, she smiled and told him to go eat something. But that was a few hours ago. She was asleep again.

He abruptly awoke. An annoyingly familiar ch'i was enclosing fast. Trunks. Vegeta sighed quietly. Even though he knew the sigh wouldn't wake her, but he didn't want to chance it. She needed rest.

What happen next surprised him however.

Trunks burst through the French doors that led out to the balcony he'd added just last month, and froze.

Vegeta had put her in the room he had been working on for Bulla before Bulma's death. When everyone left him, well... except Pan - he was still getting used to that, he had started working on it in his spare time - and on the nights when he hadn't been able to sleep. It was something to do that took his mind off the past. His children, however, left before they knew he had done anything with it. It was a room designed for a princess. It was the room he now considered Pan's.

Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other for a long time. Then Vegeta turned to watch Pan again. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What do you want, Brat?" His voice was just above a whisper, looking over his shoulder.

"I was told that Panny was here," He growled as quietly at his father, while he turned to look at Pan. But, she was asleep below the sheer white canopy. Vegeta looked at her too. She looked like an angel. Her long black hair twisted around her alabaster skin and dusky eyelashes playing against her flush cheek. But Trunks saw how stiff her body was from sleeping so long, and turned to Vegeta.

"She got hurt, didn't she?" he growled, eyes flashing.

"Yes," Vegeta replied quietly.

That was the opening he needed. "**You **were **supposed **to look after her, **Vegeta**! Supposed make sure she **didn't **get hurt. I have **no** idea **why** Gohan and Videl didn't have her stay with me, or Bulla!" His voice had worked up to yells by then.

Vegeta saw Pan starting to come around and grabbed Trunks by the shirt to haul him outside the room. Trunks, being surprised, didn't hesitate when he as being lead.

* * *

Pan was now annoyed with Trunks. How dare he berate Vegeta like that! Vegeta wasn't off the hook either. He was just sitting there taking it! She'd woken up when she had felt his angry ch'i coming closer. She had heard everything Trunks had said. She still could tell Trunks was angry, furious now that Vegeta had hauled him out of the room by the front of his shirt!

Then he crossed the line. And she was _not happy_.

"We all **knew** you would let her get hurt! We **knew **_you_ would hurt her! You're a bastard, Vegeta! You hurt our little Pann-"

He cut off when he felt her ch'i spike from the doorway she was leaning on so desperately. Vegeta had yet to say anything.

"Are quite finished, Trunks?" she lifted her eyes to his and he jerked back a bit at the fierceness of her glare.

"N-now Panny-"he started, hesitating.

"Do **not** patronize me, Trunks!" She growled lowly.

"But you **know** Vegeta-"

"Leave him **alone** Trunks!" she started to grip the door frame harder and Vegeta noticed.

"Onna, you need to rest." He started towards her, only got a step.

"No not **touch **her!" Trunks growled threateningly with a hand gripping harshly on Vegeta's shoulder.

Pan leaned forward, as if wanting to rip his arm off Vegeta's shoulder.

"_Leave. Him. Alone." _Her voice was quiet and deadly. She now looked ready rip his head off and tear what was left of his body to shreds. Vegeta had never seen her this angry.

"Panny, be reasonable! He hurt you-"

"_TRUNKS!_" She roared furiously. She was on the verge of going Super Saiyan; her hair was flashing gold, eyes teal…."_Get out,_" she growled like an animal.

"Panny! He let his own **wife-**" Trunks started, not even looking at her. But stopped when her power spiked violently. He was glaring at Vegeta as he released the shoulder from his painful grip. Pan came away from the edge of Super Saiyan to some extent.

"By the way, do **not **call me 'Panny'. I am Pan. The **only** female Super Saiyan," She growled before Vegeta made it to her side, without interruption this time, and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. She sighed when he touched her, and relaxed fully. She looked over to the side where Vegeta stood.

"Are you okay Vegeta-sensei?" She asked after a minute, panty delicately.

Trunks looked at her shocked. Was **Vegeta**, the **Prince **of **Saiyans**, okay?

"Go rest, Onna. You're barely standing," was all Vegeta said.

She gave him a cheeky grin. Her smile faded slightly, as if an annoying thought had just come to her.

"Geta…?" He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Did you eat dinner while I was in the shower?" She asked dubiously. She decided to ignore Trunk's presence and Vegeta followed her lead unconsciously.

Trunks, however, was wide eyed as he watched them interact. He was too shocked to say one word. His father looked away at the question, but his hand didn't move.

"Geta!" She whined, looking up at him annoyed. He fidgeted a little. He was embarrassed, but he wouldn't admit it….

"Go get something to eat! We skipped lunch after all!" She growled at him; but it wasn't like the growl she'd thrown at Trunks, it was like a motherly clucking hen. After a silent battle took place for a moment, Pan sighed annoyed and exasperated, "Fine…I'll just go make you something-"

"I'm going," he growled to her. It was a pleasant growl…like he was saying, "Woman, I'm going! Plant yourself somewhere before you hurt yourself!"

The annoyance left her eyes, and she smiled at him happily.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge," She told him lightly. She knew he couldn't cook.

He turned away sharply, retracting his hand. She turned a little and watched him leave. She knew he was annoyed with what she was doing, and that she would pay for it when they were training again.

Trunks watched them interact together and was _wide eyed_. They understood each other better than **Bulma** and Vegeta ever had. **Pan** and Vegeta….

"What are you still doing here Trunks?" she asked quietly without looking at him; her voice was hard. "You're only succeeding in causing Geta more pain." She turned to face him. "Don't you see that! As much as he **acts **like he doesn't care about you or your sister; he's just tired of being betrayed! He doesn't want to hurt anymore!"

It surprised him that the moment Vegeta went down stairs she would continue. However the moment she brought his sister into this into the conversation it made something in him snap. "Don't you **dare **bring Bulla into this!" he growled and wrapped her shirt around his knuckles.

She griped his wrist tightly. "She's part of this, too, Trunks! You are both hurting him more than anyone else!" The grip she had on his writ tightened to the point of almost pain. "You know I could break your wrist easily right now."

He released her and she let go of his petulant wrist. "You don't know! He **let** my mom **d-**"

"You idiot!" she interrupted. "Do you really think he wouldn't **care **that his **wife **died in fro-"

"You don't know what happened! You were too young to remember!"

"…You're wrong about that…." She said suddenly sullen. "I remember people being angry with me…" she paused again looking down, thinking. "You were one of them… the people who scarred me." She looked at him again, her forehead creased in thought. "I had asked where Uncle Vegeta was. Everyone glared at a five year old girl for wanting to know where her idol was.

"...Oh **and**…"she paused to let that sink in because he seemed shocked that she remembered, "Vegeta told me his side of the story; while the rest of you are **too busy nursing grudges** to tell me why Vegeta was so 'bad.' Until it started to become apparent I would be around Vegeta, did anyone both to tell me anything? …No." She was running on empty again…. She had very little energy left. "It wasn't Vegeta's **fault**! Has **anyone **listened to his side? His feelings of **guilt**! I've heard everyone else's side of the story his story makes more sense…. Now leave." She was panting heavily now.

Then Vegeta was beside her; a tempered, stormy look in his eye met her face and that was the last thing she saw before falling into the soft, black velvet relief that is unconsciousness.

Trunks was startled… with everything Pan had said…. He **had** been one of those people who had glare at the little girl… he hadn't cared what **his own father** had to say, he just listened to everyone else's rumors…. What did Pan find out that for all these years he didn't have the guts to listen to?

* * *

He had felt her ch'i start to fall and left his half eaten dinner. He'd heard everything, but what really angered him was the pain he'd unknowingly ended up costing a five year old girl. Her family's respect. It was frustrating…. And when she stuck up for him… it was a first. Someone defending **him** for a change….

She needed more rest. He changed his hold on her limp form; from when he'd caught her to his chest to cradling her angelic form close. He moved through the still open door to her delicate looking room.

His son followed looking like a whipped dog. Vegeta didn't pay one iota of attention to him until he had Pan safely tucked away in her perfect bed. "Are you happy now?" Vegeta asked in a quiet, gruff voice. It was so at odds with the man Trunks knew it took him a moment to register what he'd even said. But, Vegeta didn't see it, his sad eyes never took his eyes off her.

"I-" Trunks started. "I never meant to hurt her…." He finished sullenly, like a child caught in a lie.

"Neither did I," Vegeta replied quietly, never glancing away from her for a moment; it was as if he was trying to apologize to the inert figure lying there so peacefully, completely oblivious to the tension building mere feet from her.

Trunks chewed on that for a moment then said, "I'm going to leave now… father." That was it. Then he disappeared through the flawless French glass doors through which he came in the first place.

Slowly, Vegeta got up to closed them and paused looking through them at the sunset for a moment. Then he pulled the attached dainty white curtains closed before returning to her side. After along minute of sitting in the chair next to her, jammed up as close as possible, he was still staring at the girl who was in such a deep sleep, she didn't feel the intensity of his gaze. He bent down to the girl who seemed to be his guardian angel and whispered, "Thank you… you- you gave me back my son… Pan." After a few more minutes of watching her, he gave in to sleep.

* * *

Translation:

ch'i: energy

* * *

Okay, major fluff in this chapter. Sorry for the ooc it just kindda happened. ^.^;

Please Review!

Saki


	6. Pan

His Weakness

_

* * *

__Chapter 5: Pan_

_

* * *

_

I own nothing...

_

* * *

_-

* * *

Buttery, yellow light filtered through the forgotten windows Pan grumbled quietly as she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was drenched in gentle bright rays, hurting her tender eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the sudden change in lighting. Finally, her abused eyes adjusted to the level of Sun infiltrating her room. She stretched and let her head fall to the side, with her eyes droopy. Through her sleepy eyes, she saw Vegeta resting beside her bed in a chair… again. She smiled gently. He must think her a pansy. She smiled a little, pushing the thought away. Time to make breakfast, and after that, train! She looked at him with a more focused eye.

"My sweet, proud Vegeta…" she whispered, stroking his hair gently, as her eyes closed, still sleepy.

….

Her eyes flew open, panicked as the words registered in her befuddled brain. "**My...**" she choked in shock. She quickly sat up trying to be careful so as not to wake Vegeta and made her way down the stairs, her mind reeling.

It took her until she had just finished the eggs and was half way through with the bacon for her to decide to forget she **ever** called Vegeta **hers.** He hadn't heard her anyway….

* * *

Slowly, he came back to life, stiff, still half asleep and smelling food…bacon actually. His lips twitched upward as comprehension dawned. She was awake and, without needing to ask, knew he would want to eat first. She would. No one ever really found that out. As soon as he wakes up he's hungry, not that he'd tell anyone. She just knew him, knew him far better than anyone else had or probably would. She knew him even better than Bulma had and she had known him better than most as it was. Slowly, he untangled himself from the uncomfortable pretzel-like position and made his way downstairs.

* * *

She was just finishing the making the last pancake when she turned and noticed Vegeta leaning on the beautifully crafted wood door frame. The first thing Vegeta had remodeled once she started to cook for him was the kitchen because no one used to like to cook. Pan, however, did so he made it more suitable for her.

"I was just coming up to wake you. Breakfast is ready." She smiled at him. He gave her a small smirk, and pushed his body of the frame. Pan set down his plate first piled high with meat, eggs and pancakes, then sat with her own plate after getting the butter and berry syrup. They ate in silence until…

Ring...Ring!...RING!

Vegeta jerked in surprise at the shrill sound, eyes going wide as saucers. (Darn, he knew he had forgotten to do something…. Dismantle the stupid phone… he'd do that when Pan went home…. She wouldn't like him to get rid of her quickest way to get a hold of him…. But, the phone only brought bad news and this was no exception.) Pan got up to answer the offending telephone, chuckling a bit at his obvious surprise. When she answered still laughing, she put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, wordlessly telling him that everything was alright. It worked; his body lost all tension, and he was eating again. Pan was listening to the screeching person on the other end, she stopped laughing as soon as the woman on the other end of the phone started to talk and Vegeta could hear the yelling. He glanced up at her cautiously. Her eyes were shuttered; tight lines had formed around her mouth were amusement had danced only moments before. He tensed again, angry at whoever was upsetting Pan so much.

She rubbed his shoulder gently; her touch was comforting. She was upset and comforting him…. That just vexed him all the more.

"You don't need to remind me, Bulla." She said calmly though sickly sweet venom dripped from her quiet words. Then, she hung up.

"Pan…?" Vegeta asked, (not that he'd ever admit it) worried. The skin around his eyes were pinched and his eyebrows drew together ever so slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Geta." She replied sullenly, patting his shoulder affectionately. "I'm not really hungry any more…" She scraped her plate and went outside to the GR, hanging up that ringing contraption on her way out.

Vegeta finished hastily. In all the years he'd known Pan, not once had she not finished a meal. He rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher; he'd have gotten in trouble later if he hadn't. Hell hath no fire like Pan's scorn-forget all other women, this one was the chef. Without her, he'd starve.

He rushed to the GR to find Pan curled in a ball, sobbing her eyes out. She was in the darkest corner of the GR she could find. He was totally stupefied. He had no clue how to console her. Finally, he settled for resting his hand on her shoulder gently, so as not to startle her. Her head snapped up anyway; her eyes were red, bloodshot. She sniffled, looking up at him pitifully. The look in her eye was that of an insecure little girl.

"Pan?" He asked quietly. She sniffled. She didn't look at him. She stared at the tiled floor.

"What did Bulla say to you?" This was the most subtle he'd been his life…he really couldn't believe it. The only thing more unbelievable at this point to him was her answer.

At first she wouldn't look at him, and he watched her expectantly. Then at last she held up her right hand to her eye level. It just looked like a callused hand with a few scars. _Warriors get those all the time; what's the big deal?_ He thought. His patience was wavering with Bulla. If she could hurt Pan _this_ much because of some stupid scars...

"She reminded me of these." Her voice was pitifully weak. As if she really didn't want to mention them at all.

_I repeat, what's the big deal about scars? _He continued to look at her hand blankly. His frustration with his daughter was growing quickly. He'd never seem Pan like this.

Pan sighed heavily. Then she looked him in the eye as if to challenge him or maybe test him and told him confidently, "She reminded me of these scars. The ones that remind me that I used to cut myself."

* * *

So sorry I haven't updated resently! ^.^; I'm going crazy lately... I will try to be better in the future. (Don't hold your breath but I'll try...) Please review!

Arigatou! (Thank you!)

Saki


	7. Bulla

His Weakness

* * *

Chapter 6: Bulla!

* * *

By: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

His eyes bulged. He choked on air. And finally, he took a deep breath, she was unstable enough right now without him yelling at her. "Why?"

She didn't pretend to misunderstand. "It was a release, a relief. I guess… relief from pain and helpless frustration." She offered the last part before he could ask.

"Pain? Who caused you _pain_? And helpless? You?" He snorted.

"I was twelve, Vegeta," her voice turned dead. "My father was always traveling, and when he came home he was always too tired to _deal_ with me and… Gosen."

"Gosen?" He had never heard that name. …Maybe he had… before Bulma… passed. He shut down that train of thought, now was for Pan.

"My older brother, he was sixteen at the time," she informed him quietly.

Vegeta was angrier at Gohan than he had ever been in his life. Who left their kids at home alone while you and their mother are away 'on business?'

"I told him first… well after a friend at school… and his reply was… negative to say the least…. He wanted to lecture me about how stupid I was being and there was no point in hurrying myself.

"Eventually, I told him all I wanted to do was sleep and did everything I could to get him to get out of my room. Finally, he tossed me his pocketknife, an instrument I have never used before, and said 'have fun' and he' hoped to see me in the morning' then left."

He saw red. Who tells their little sister to have fun **dying**? His hair was flashing gold with fury. Then he lost it. "Where is the crazy bastard? I'll kill 'im myself! Where does he live? I-" He was completely prepared to go hunt down the crazy nut job.

But then he heard her quiet sobs. "He doesn't. He died three years ago in a drunk driving accident he was twenty one at the time. A drunk killed him. I miss him so much! He was better than I made him out to be with this story but…." She couldn't continue. All the sobs she'd been holding back came to the surface with a vengeance. She shook with their violence.

And the red in his vision faded, his fury melted. What good was it when all he had was this sobbing girl at his feet? He took a deep breath and knelt down to try to calm the crying angel.

She felt his arm around her shoulders and his silky tail around her wrist spiraling up her arm. She leaned into his masculine heat and sobbed on his chest. His other arm came around her and rubbed her back awkwardly.

After a good long cry, she looked up at him and thanked him sheepishly. Her eyes the color of fire hydrants and her lips swollen. He released her.

"Come inside," he ordered her, trying not to notice how swollen her lips were. Turning tail (no pun intended) he walked out the door. She smiled weakly after him and got up to follow.

In a matter of minutes he had her sitting comfortably on the couch while he made hot chocolate.

He walked in with mugs in hand, both of them were silent for a moment and they took a sip almost at the same time.

"Vegeta… this tastes awful…."

After recovering a moment from the cocoa, he gave her a "keh…." She giggled at him and drank the cocoa anyway. He gave her another "keh…" but watched her, from the corner of his eye, drink it all. The smile she was giving her cup widened and he knew he was caught.

After they trained all day, she made dinner which the woofed as their hunger was great. Then she went to be to sleep off the day's stress.

That was good for Vegeta because he had a plan to carry out and he didn't need her asking about every little thing he was doing.

First things first, he called the airlines in Tokyo and got tickets to Paris and from there to their destination. After, he quickly packed their bags for eight days. Finally, it was three in the morning, she'd probably wake up in two or three hours, so he'd get what sleep he could; besides he could sleep on the plane after all- it didn't leave until 11:10….

Just as Vegeta predicted three hours later, Pan woke up ready to face the day. She dressed quickly and decided that she had better make time to do laundry because half of her gone. She went down to make breakfast wondering when she'd have time to wash her cloths. Finally she just decided to push the thought aside and give breakfast her full attention. She didn't want an impatient Vegeta to come downstairs and try to cook- after all- he couldn't even make hot cocoa….

After finishing breakfast and leaving Vegeta's in the warming oven to ensure it didn't get cold, because he'd _really_ dislike that, she went to train figuring he wouldn't be far behind. Before she knew it, two hours had passed and Vegeta still wasn't up yet. She was starting to worry.

She went upstairs to his room and knocked on the door quietly. He didn't answer. So, she opened the door to see him still in bed sound sleep. She walked over to him and bent down to his ear, "wake up, Geta, breakfast was ready two hours ago." He mumbled incoherently. She huffed. "It's seven, Geta! Get up!" She shouted away from his ear. She wasn't that mean though she was tempted….

He gave a start at the loud noise, then looked over at her glaring. She just smiled at his temper. He glanced at the clock and rolled over annoyed. "We still have four hours." That wiped the smile off her face. _What is he talking about?_ "We have a plane to catch."

"Wha-?"

"We're going on a vacation. Just the two of us." He looked over his shoulder cautiously in time to see her get wide-eyed.

"Where-where are we going?"

"… It's a surprise," he decided. She smiled overwhelmed. So he turned his head in a more comfortable position and allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I totally didn't realize that this chapter got nixed! . This is embarrassing... Anyway I fix; I fix!

Have a great week!

Saki


	8. Aiko

**His Weakness

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Aiko

* * *

By: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

After they checked in their bags and showed I.D. to the security, they were on the plane. Pan's first surprise was their seats. Vegeta secured first class seats both ways! She'd never been on a plane before. Sure she ridden on the ships Bulma and Trunks had made but never on a commercial plane!

"Geta! This is amazing!" Pan's eyes were sparkling like bright onyx stars. She sat in the window seat and started to look out at the runway almost bouncing in her seat in her excitement. Vegeta was putting their carry-on bags in the above compartment, thoroughly amused at her childish antics. Once he was sitting in his seat, Pan started to watch the other people board the plane with fervent anticipation.

Once everyone was on board, the captain ran through all of the normal safety procedures. Then the seatbelt light came on. Vegeta naturally didn't bother. That would be when "Aiko" the flight attendant came in.

"Sir, you have to put your seatbelt on." She batted her eyelashes at him in a pathetic venture to seem seductive. When Vegeta made no move to either secure it or give her any acknowledgment, she grabbed one end of the seatbelt. Vegeta glared though it didn't seem to faze her.

"Ma'am, he can fasten his seatbelt." Pan's voice was mild and polite but she was struggling not to laugh at Vegeta. He switched his glare to Pan while he snatched the end of the seatbelt from Aiko's hand. Aiko glared at Pan while Vegeta's attention was on bucking his seatbelt. But when Vegeta looked over at her, annoyed that she was still there, her expression turned flirtatious again.

"If you need _anything_," she emphasized, "you just let me know, okay, handsome?" She winked and attempted to strut down the tiny isle. People had turned to watch the show, and whispered glancing at the attendant who seemed to eat up the attention she probably didn't realize was negative.

"Well," Pan said after a moment, "that was… awkward…."Her eyes were wide half with humor, half shock at the woman's brashness. Vegeta grunted more annoyed at the attendant's effort to be seductive toward him than before. It was Pan's vacation damn it! His temper was on a looser reign anyway due to the amount of sleep he got or lack thereof.

Vegeta was still annoyed despite Pan's attempts to calm him down a bit when they brought around the complementary drink cart. Pan smiled cautiously at Aiko, who was avidly admiring Vegeta's body the whole time. Much to Vegeta's revulsion.

"I would like a Ginger Ale please?"Pan requested cautiously. Aiko continued to ignore her even after Pan repeated her drink request. Apparently, being a polite woman got you nowhere with Aiko if she wanted your travel companion.

"What can I get you, Handsome?" Vegeta glared at her heatedly. If he had calmed down any before, his vexation was back with a vengeance. Pan sighed in exasperation at the woman and laid a gentle, discreet hand on his arm, calming him to a degree.

"She said she wanted Ginger Ale," he growled. He was ready to lose it. This girl was nuts! Aiko glared at Pan almost viciously. She poured Vegeta drink and placed into in front of him. Then moved on giving other people their drinks, never giving Pan her drink. "The other Ginger Ale?" Vegeta growled furious.

"Oh, did I not give one to her?" Aiko asked endeavoring to sound and look innocent. Vegeta glared as he gesture to her empty tray. "I'm so sorry! It must have slipped my mind. How silly of me!" Aiko then proceeded to spill the drink all over Pan's outfit. Pan shrieked in surprise causing the cabin to see Aiko pour the rest on her. "Oh how clumsy of me! I'm so sorry dear!" Aiko glared at her. The other attendant not paying any attention to what he just saw.

Vegeta's eyes were flashing and he was struggling not to let loose in the plane no doubt killing everyone in the plane except them. Pan tried not to panic. Calming Vegeta was not an easy feat as she well knew. She put a hand on his forearm.

"Calm down, Vegeta," Pan murmured in his ear. "She's being stupid. She doesn't know who she's messing with. Calm down. She will pay in full when we land if you so choose, Vegeta-sama." He still looked furious. "Calm," She stated gently. Aiko, looking at Pan disgusted, finally got out of Vegeta's face and moved onto the next seats. "We can report her later, Geta, calm. I need to go to clean up a bit so please let me through okay?" He nodded appeased. "Thank you."

Pan went into the minuscule restroom in the back of the plane and cleaned herself up as best as she could, then returned to Vegeta. He was sulking. "Geta, really, relax. It's okay she'll get what she has coming."

"This was not the way your vacation was supposed to start," Vegeta stated quietly, still very unhappy. Pan knew better than to hug him in public so she squeezed his forearm gently.

"I have a spare set of clothes in my carry-on. I'll just change when we land. It'll be fine. Don't let her get to you because I'm not going to let her get to me. "

True to her word, Pan didn't let Aiko get to her. Vegeta however, almost lost it three… four more times? The moment they landed in Paris, Pan was shocked. Why Paris? Not that it's not _amazingly gorgeous_ but… it was a little random. Unless he had a house in the country or something? He'd hate being close to everything with all the noise….

"Don't be too long. This is just the lay over spot." He told her as he went to go report Aiko. "I'll meet you in front of the restrooms." That made more sense to her so she nodded happily. Curiosity was going to kill her!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse except life is crazy.

Have a great week!

Saki


	9. Geta

**His Weakness

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Geta

* * *

By: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Big thanks to the Vulcan dictionary since I couldn't find how to say some sentences and phrases in the Saiyan-jin language.

* * *

After the craziness that is boarding the plane, Vegeta was ready to kill someone. People shoving and others were tripping over luggage. Vegeta is sure that one of the ladies back on the tram was either trying to trip him or hit on him. Pan gave a little laugh at this of course setting off a glare in her direction to which she laughed even harder at. He huffed annoyed.

"Geta don't be like that! It was just the look on your face…." Pan said as she tried to smother her giggles. He snarled quietly at her making her laugh harder. "I'm sorry!" Just then a man in an official looking uniform came up to them and the look on the officer's face wiped the smile from her face. "Geta?" Her voice was almost frightened and without a doubt alarmed. Vegeta turned to glare at the man for making her uncomfortable.

"Vegeta Briefs?" the man's voice was hard and official sounding. Pan latched onto Vegeta's arm.

"Is there a problem sir?" Pan's voice was composed. Vegeta was not happy. At least before, she was laughing when he was irritated, now she wasn't happy that vexed him even more thoroughly - this was supposed to be her vacation after all.

"We would like to do a formal search through your bags, sir," he said completely disregarding Pan. Vegeta's patience with the man wasn't very good to begin with, then he went and ignored Pan, only to treat him like a criminal? Not acceptable.

"Calm Geta…" Pan's voice was I his ear when he was ready to pounce on the offensive man. She turned to him. "May we see your badge, sir, to know that this search would be official?" He seemed startled. As if Pan's intelligent question was one he'd never been asked.

"Sure, kid," he said reaching for the certified badge.

Vegeta growled low in his throat; his body tensed. "She's nineteen." In the Saiyan culture, to undermine an adult, especially one with a companion(s) or someone you didn't know from Eve, was one of the crudest offenses you could utter. To do so to a companion of the prince in front of him was unforgivable, very nearly treasonous.

"Easy, Geta," Pan was trying to calm him again. She settled her hand on his forearm. "Pid-trensu, a'ing dungi puthrap-tor. Hayal." (High Master, I am not offended. Calm.) Pan's whispered words and soft touch seemed to work to an extent.

"Gla-tor nash-veh," (I see.) They looked at the very confused man, who had lost a bit of his cocky demeanor, and agreed as long as they could still catch their flight. Once he arranged that to happen, they complied.

Soon enough they were on their way though Vegeta was still sulking a bit. Pan, trying to pacify him, made him play cards with her and let him win.

To Vegeta, the flight seemed to take forever. He just wanted to be there and see the look on her face! They could have gotten there faster by flying but Pan was enjoying this even if it was a form of slow torture to him. He hoped she would be pleased. It wasn't hard to put together but for him to do something so spontaneous, to have him leave Capsule Corp. for any period of time was a fight waiting to happen. Then again, it was Pan; the smallest gesture by him never seemed to be lost on her. Perhaps that was why he had a soft spot for her.

The whole plane ride had Pan almost jumping up and down in her seat. She was dying to know where they were going! The free drinks came and went without incident this time much to Vegeta's relief. Who needed a repeat of the first flight? Though this one didn't start out very well either…. His frustration was mounting at the planes. Who liked these flying buses anyway! They just caused undue stress.

"Geta? Are you still upset?" Pan's voice was almost timid and he felt a tinge of guilt for the tone in her voice. It wasn't as happy. "I'm really happy right now, Geta. It doesn't even matter where we're going, I'm just happy to go on vacation. That my vacation is with you makes it just that much better."

He smirked halfheartedly. "Sure, Kosu," (woman.) She looked at him trying to read him; though she quickly gave up knowing if she tried too hard, she read him wrong and annoy him. "We'll be there soon." He said after a moment.

"Really!" Her tone became ecstatic again. Her charcoal eyes sparkled with exuberant amusement.

She looked like she was tempted to look out the window but didn't and it seemed to make her curiosity that much worse. Then for some unknown reason to him she pulled down the window covering.

"Why don't you just look out the window already if it's buggin' you that much?"

"Because that would ruin your surprise to me! I'd like to see it once we land so only you can see my reaction. Besides, I'm probably going to make a fool out of myself so I'd rather only you witness it…" Pan laughed nervously. The seatbelt light then came on and they buckled themselves to the seat again. Neither of them wanted a repeat of Aiko.

"Hagik, Pid-trensu, ak," (Easy, High master, soon.) Pan's voice was soothing in his ears.

"Punar-tor," (agreed) Vegeta acknowledged annoyed nonetheless. Her laugh eased the anxiousness a little and some tension left his form.

"Oh! I can hardly stand to just sit here! I really want-"

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Oslo in 10 minutes. Please remain seated until we come back on to tell you it is safe to stand. Thank you and have a great day!"

Her mouth dropped open. _Norway?_ "Oh you wonderful man!" He turned to her a little startled. "Norway! You know I love the place!" He chuckled at her.

"Thought this would be the best place to take you on a vacation… make ya relax."

Finally, they landed.

* * *

Well... Yea! They're in Norway! (A random place to have them go for a lot of people at least where I'm from, but I have a love of Norway and a dream to go there one day.) Please let me know what you think!

Have a great week!

Saki


	10. Pan on the Go!

**His Weakness**

* * *

Chapter 9: Pan on the Go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

"I'm so excited! Oh Geta this is so awesome!" Pan was bouncing around in her seat. They were one of the first people off thanks to flying first class. Baggage claim was a snap again thanks to the power of money. They got threw the crowds and hailed a taxi.

"Which hotel Geta?" Pan asked as they got in. The darkness around the city was broken by the street lamps as they pulled out into traffic.

"Some place called…" he pulled out the check-in information, "the Holmenkollen Park-"

"Hotel Rica?" Pan squealed in shock.

"Yeah, you know it?" Vegeta asked placing the papers back into their places.

"Know it? Geta is beautiful and really expensive! I know for a fact for two nights in a Deluxe Room with two twin beds it's about 39,500 yen (460 US dollars)!"

"What if I told you it wasn't a Deluxe?" Pan sat back thinking if that was still any better. Then she nodded a Standard Room _would_ cost a _bit_ less….

Vegeta smirked at her. He knew she didn't see the look on his face because she was trying to calculate the amount for two twin beds in a Standard.

The taxi driver looked back at them in the mirror and wanted to laugh. The girl was more worried about the money than the guy. That was a new one!

When they pulled up the driver helped them get their bags out of the back and Vegeta paid him. Pan only stared at it for a few moments. "I've only dreamed of staying here Geta," her voice was quiet like she was afraid that if she talked too loudly the image would shatter.

"Well? We better check in and get some sleep because we're doing whatever you want tomorrow." Vegeta grumbled.

They checked in and went to their room. Where Pan promptly chewed him out. "'Isn't a Deluxe!' It's a suite Vegeta! A suite! I don't even want to know how expensive this is!"

"Then don't ask and get some rest." Vegeta said not at all fazed by her ire.

"Fine," Pan wasn't really mad at him just overwhelmed. As she lay in her bed she felt bad about their one sided argument. Vegeta just wanted the best of the best for her. He wanted her to have fun. "…Geta?" she whispered into the darkness.

"What Kosu (woman)," Vegeta asked uninterested.

"I'm sorry…. I know you're just trying to give me a great memory. I'm just… a little overwhelmed. I never thought I wouldn't have to worry about how much money I spent here nor have I had the opportunity to just explore…. It's a little odd and foreign to me. Thank you… for all of this."

"…Sure," she heard him roll over and she went to sleep.

"Geta…? Geta it's time to wake up."She shook him gently trying in vain to wake him.

"Kosu (woman)," he said blurrily, "it's five. I thought you'd like to sleep in on a vacation." With that said he rolled over.

"Geta… we're in Norway. In Japan it's five in the morning and yes sleeping in would be nice. But here in Norway we've slept until nine." She explained patiently. "If you want food getting up and going would be a good idea."

He groaned. "Food?" he asked as he cracked an eye open again questioningly.

"Food," she confirmed holding up several pastry bags with a logo that blazed "Åpent Bakerei" on it.

After licking the cinnamon from his hands from the Cinnamon Swirl roll he had devoured, she spoke up. "Geta I think our first stop is to get two Oslo Passes for two days."

"Sure."

Sometime later they were sitting drinking coffee from deep, crème-colored bowls on the patio at one of the Åpent Bakerei locations and nibbling on a couple of boller (raisin rolls.) Once they had finished their warm drinks and steaming pastries, Pan had an idea.

"Hey, Geta?" He made an receptive sound as he watched something unimportant across the street. "Let's go to the Viking Ship Museum! It opens in about half an hour at eleven and with our passes we get in free!" He raised an eyebrow. "Please Geta? They were warriors. Not of the saiyin-jin calaber but human warriors' vessels Geta! Please," she begged.

He heaved a sigh. _It's her vacation. It's her vacation. _"Sure."

"That was so amazing Geta!" Her eyes sparkled exuberantly. She chattered on as they walked down the streets until they came upon a Japo Sushi. Both where hungry and (Pan) decided to give it a shot. Vegeta carelessly handed her a wad of money and she said she had an office order. They left with Vegeta carrying the meal until they found a covenant place to sit and eat. About half way through their meal Pan spoke in an oddly subdued tone. "You really aren't having fun are you…?" He seemed surprised by the question. Heaving a sigh, she turned her head to look anywhere but at him. She felt bad that he had taken her all this way and gone through a horrid plane ride only to act as a babysitter to an adult.

"It's your vacation Kosu (woman.) It's not like I have anything better to do." His voice seemed to shrug.

"I don't want to torture you! This is your vacation too!"

"What's next," he asked ignoring her last comment.

"But… Geta!" She turned back to look at him a little anxious.

"You're happy; so what, I get some extra sleep at your museums. Where are we headed next?"

"Um… Is Akershus Castle and Fortress okay?" She asked rattled.

"Sure," he replied off-handedly.

As they retreated from the Medieval castle/fortress, Pan looked over at him shyly clutching her brochures. "Geta," Pan's voice was hesitant and fragile. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks."

"The fortress wasn't half bad…" Vegeta admitted a little unwillingly.

"I'm glad!" Her smile almost blinded him. "How 'bout we head to Tullins Café?" He just followed her lead down the busy streets. "I've heard they have wonderful burgers and stir-fry! They really only do light snacks though so we may want something before actually going to dinner…."

* * *

_Well now you all are as up to date as I am in writing it. I hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to show their relationship and how they were growing closer together on this vacation. Please let me know how this chapter is for you! If you don't want to type anything but one of the following corresponding numbers fits how you feel about the chapter just review the number..._

_Boring 1_

_Random 2_

_Cute 3_

_Interesting 4_

_Something awesome better happen in the next chapter! 5_

_Too short! 6  
_

_Have a great week!_

_Saki

* * *

_

_P.S. I'm sorry for all of the posting, deleting and reposting! I realized that my 6th chapter hadn't uploaded properly and it messed up my 7th, 8th and 9th chapter...  
_


End file.
